Boxers Make Lovely Hats
by Souixzy Kyoo Click here
Summary: Another summer with the Weasleys- Ginny isn't shy around Harry anymore, unfortunately, she's not a sweetheart either. Harry and Ginny battle it out over the summer, and only the strong survive Love/hate H/G no fluff *yet*, you know you guys love it...
1. Boxers make lovely hats

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
For lack of a better title: Harry and Ginny  
  
Harry awoke on July 1st and immediatly shut his eyes again. He cringed. A violent shade of orange was attacking his eyeballs. "I have to pee!" he panicked to himself. He knew if he opened his eyes, the bright morning sunlight reflecting off everything orange in Ron Weasley's bedroom would blind him permenantly. Usually Ron remembered to draw the shades at night before they went to sleep.  
  
Reluctantly, eyes squeezed shut, he sat up and grabbed next to him for a peice of cloth to cover his eyes with while he made his way to the door. He dropped it over his face and pulled his head back as far as he could so it wouldn't slip off. He needed both his hands. Groping through the maze of chairs and trunks, he stumbled out Ron's door and into the hallway. He then wondered, having made it this far without the use of his eyes, could he make it to the bathroom?  
  
'Blind people do it all the time', he thought. 'Thank God no one is up yet'. The last thing he wanted was for one of his friends to see how immature 'The Boy Who Lived' really was. He dramatically creaked down the hall, one hand pressed to the wall, the other waving wildly in front of him in case something unknown were to pop out and block him, like a giant scaffold, or perhaps a telephone pole.  
  
"Almost there....where's the door....where's the knob...?" he whispered to himself quietly. "Ah HA. Made it." Grinning at his genius, he triumphantly tore off his blindfold and came face to face with Fred, George, and Ginny. His face fell.  
  
"I uh, was just going to the bathroom see..." Harry embarrasedly gestured toward the door. Fred grabbed the item in Harrys hand.  
  
"With a pair of Ron's boxers on your head, you were going to the bathroom?" he tried to keep a stern face, but it was obvious he was about to crack a rib. Harry's mouth opened in suprise at the true identity of his blindfold, but since he had nothing to say, he shut his mouth and tried to save some diginity.  
  
Ginny's mouth twisted into odd shapes as she tried to suppress a smile. Harry sneered at her. She let out a laugh and clamped her hand over her mouth. The silently smug, knowing looks on Fred and Georges faces, as though they had suspected all along Harry was indeed a poof and would someday graduate to stealing their brother's underware, set Harry off.  
  
"Like- like YOU"VE never...worn....underware on your head...." Harry's arguement sounded ridiculous the moment it left his mouth. "Er..."  
  
George snorted. Fred guffawed. Ginny wooped into George's sholder.  
  
"Whatsamatter?" yawned Ron, rubbing his eyes, emerging from his orange paradise sleepily. Without waiting for a reply, he walked right past Harry, went into the bathroom and closed the door. Exasperatedly, Harry banged his head on the wall. Ginny and the twins giggled at him, and with one last playful punch on the shoulder from Fred, left him there alone, embarrassed and crossing his legs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When he got up the courage to go down to the kitchen where the rest of the household was feasting on waffles, he was greeted by applause from the three red-heads. Sheepishly, he bowed and sat down. Ron's expression was puzzled, but it was either ask what was going on, or eat waffles, and the waffles won.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had eaten and gone to Diagon Alley an errands, and it was just the five of them.  
  
"Almost didn't recognize you without your hat, old chap!" Fred slapped Harry's back as he made his way to the farthest seat from them and sat down.  
  
"Pass the psycho, Harry? I mean SYRUP!" George corrected quickly. Harry rolled his eyes and handed it to him. 'It WAS pretty stupid', he thought.' And kind of funny... Ron's boxers.' He shuddered and blocked it from his mind.  
  
"Can I have the boxers next to you, Harry? Opps I meant the BUTTER." Ginny said loudly. Harry glared at her and she winked obnoxiously.  
  
'Ginny is evil'. Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
Ron with his mouth full, "Now how'dyou confoose boxsas wif buttel?"  
  
"Same way you confuse the Great Hall with the broom closet", Harry said nonchalantly, and helped himself to some waffles. His eyes briefly flashed in Fred's direction, then he went back to doctoring his breakfast. He was referring to the time he had gone to get some brooms for Quidditch practice, and walked in on Fred and Angelina "looking for the Great Hall".  
  
Fred sneered back at him but didn't make another joke for the rest of the meal. Ron suspiciously peered around at everyone as though there were some conspiracy against him, since he didn't know what they were bloody talking about.  
  
"Another delightful summer begins." George stretched contentedly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone finished and decided that the best course of action, on account of they were all home alone, was to make sure they created as much chaos and mayhem as possible.  
  
"Ginny, do the dishes", Fred dictated.  
  
"How about not?" she said in an equally authoritive tone.  
  
"Ginny come on!"  
  
"GIN-NY!"  
  
"We'll hold Harry down and let you have your way with him!" said Ron suggestively.  
  
"Yeah you can have your way with me!" Harry offered innocently. Revenge was sweet.  
  
"Oh bug off! Why should I have to do it?" she answered angrily and pointedly glared in Harry's direction.  
  
"Because you love us."  
  
"Because we'll tie you to a chair and hang you upside down from a tree."  
  
"Because it's good practice for married life." George teased. Ginny glowered dangerously at them.  
  
"You prats. I'm not doing a thing for you."  
  
"Thanks Ginny!"  
  
"You're the greatest. Really. A gem."  
  
"Best sister I never had."  
  
With that, the boys got up from the table and made a bee line for the back yard, leaving the youngest Weasley fuming amidst a syrup-y kitchen. 


	2. Water is a fun torture device

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
For lack of a better title: Harry and Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Fred and George immediately began capturing garden gnomes and threatening to feed them to Pig if they didn't obey their every command. Soon, they had created a small militia, carrying sticks and marching around the garden. Ron and Harry sat in a tree with an impressive amount of water balloons, hurtling them at any disobedient gnomes who tried to escape, and sometimes at Fred and George.  
  
Ginny appeared after awhile and stood watching the scene nearby. "Oh THAT'S civilized", she said disgustedly. Ron aimed a water ballon at her. "Who asked you?" He fired and missed.  
  
She smirked and disappeared around the side of the house. Fred and George shrugged and went back to the 'troops'.  
  
"Harry, d'you suppose we'll have girfriends this year?" Ron asked. He held a water ballon in each hand and raised his eyebrows mischievously.  
  
Harry snickered but said, "Girls are work, Ron. Remember the Yule Ball? We had to pay attention to them, and dance and stuff. Maybe if we find some girls who aren't like that..."  
  
"That would be Millicent Bulstrode.......and Moaning Myrtle."  
  
Harry ginned and said, "I call the live one!"  
  
"Rats, I- AGHGPLBBLBLBL!"  
  
Before Ron could finish, a spray of water caught them off guard and knocked him and his balloons out of the tree.  
  
Ron landed on the ground with an "OOMF" and some coughing. Ginny approched him slowly, holding a hose. She looked down at him as he rolled over. "Ginny...how could you?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called down to his incapacitated friend. Ginny was standing over him menacingly.  
  
"Save yourself Harry...don't worry about me." Ron dramatically wheezed.  
  
"Heck, he's next he might as well not even bother." Ginny responded, and looked up into the tree to see Harry staring back down at her.  
  
With that, Harry drew up all his courage, all his pluck, and launched the last water balloon at Ginny. It broke all over her head. She shrieked angrily.  
  
"You're melting!" Harry taunted. 'Ginny will probably drown me now, but at least I went down with a fight.' He stood up on a branch and waited for his punishment.  
  
Ginny glowered up at him, then looked back at Ron's pathetic gasping form, weighing her options. She squirted her brother one last time, and then, biting her lip determinedly, began climbing up the tree after Harry. With the hose slung over her shoulder, she looked like a girl on a mission.  
  
It took Harry several moments to realize she was coming for him, and in a panic, began climbing higher up the trunk. It was rather thrilling to be chased up a tree, but he feared the adrenaline rush would cause him to lose his grip on the tree and plummet to his death.  
  
"Climb Harry, climb!" Fred cheered. Ginny giggled from a branch below him. He paused and looked down, and screamed at seeing her so close, and to find her grinning like a cheshire cat. He climbed faster.  
  
Suddenly there was no place UP left to go, only out. He backed out on a limb as Ginny crawled after him. He didn't know if he felt like laughing or crying. Suddenly she stopped and frowned. She straddled the branch and tugged at the hose. It wouldn't come any more. She sighed frustratedly.  
  
"Harry! Are you still alive!" Ron hollered from below him.  
  
"For the time being!"  
  
Suddenly the hose was jerked from her hand and it slid all the way down the tree.  
  
"Ahghg! Jerks!" She yelled down at the brother who had taken her hose away. The foliage was too dense to see the ground, but triumphant yelling could be heard below.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Kill you." She said calmly.  
  
"Been tried before, what makes you think you'll succeed?" Ginny recoiled and looked apologetic, but Harry slid off the branch before she could respond and onto one below her. "Race you to the bottom."  
  
They stumbled and slid down the tree, ending up with scraped knees, elbows and backs. Harry won for having the guts to jump the last 6 feet.  
  
"Hah!" He laughed in Ginny's face. Unfortunately for the boys, the hose was nearby, unattended. Ginny picked it up and began to wreak havoc on her brothers and Harry for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
--------  
  
Mrs. Weasley was NOT happy about her messy kitchen when she arrived home at four o'clock, and made the boys clean it up. Ginny, who had wisely cleaned up her own mess, was off the hook.  
  
"Hah!" She laughed in Harry's face. He grinned and she was caught off guard. Her face almost softened... then he sneezed. She punched him in the gut and walked away.  
  
Ron recovered himself from choking and said, "Maybe you're right about girls Harry." 


	3. Shoelaces make good shackles

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During dinner, despite the previous hostile feelings everyone had toward each other, everyone was perfectly pleasant. Mrs. Weasley had forgiven the boys for the disgusting breakfast dishes when they sweetly offered to help with the parcels from her errands.  
  
Ron and Ginny were speaking to each other, though Ginny was rather formal and polite. Harry was too busy trying to distract Fred and George from telling Ron about his hallway performance that morning to notice that while Ginny had dived under the table to retrive her spoon, she had tied Harrys laces together.  
  
"May I have the carrots please Harry?" Ginny asked from across the table, her voice dripping with politeness. She smiled with her dimples showing and her mother coughed on her casserole.  
  
Harry stared back, slightly confused and suddenly very alert. Shifting his ankles he realized what she had done. He hid his smirk and passed the vegetables to her. Pretending to scratch his leg, he reached down and quickly pulled his laces apart, plotting a counter act. He elbowed Ron and muttered his idea. His friend nodded in agreement.  
  
Ron knocked Harry's knife unto the floor and apologizing, offered to get it. He dove under the table and while Mrs. Weasley brought in dessert, he went to work. Instead of going with Harry's plan of tying Ginny to her chair, he decided to tie Harry and Ginny together. Neither would be able to leave from the table. Ron aware of his own brillance and genius, could barely contain himself when he surfaced and handed Harry's knife back. Harry looked at him and he grinned back, unable to do anything else. 'Ron's gone mad', Harry mused.  
  
Fred and George ate their pie in two bites and hurried off to their rooms. Mr. Weasley was tired and went off to bed, asking that no one make any loud noises, and Ron abruptly left and muttered something about "Pig" and "a walk". Mrs. Weasley sat drinking tea while Harry and Ginny shot each other smug looks. They both wanted to see the other fall on their face.  
  
They each had two peices of pie, and took forever eating them, waiting for the other to try and stand up. Finally after forty five minutes of trying keep up conversation with the two distracted teenagers, Mrs. Weasley wisely decided to head up to her room to do some knitting.  
  
"You're done Harry why don't you put your plate in the sink. I'll do the dishes." Ginny's dimples pierced her cheeks.  
  
"Ok", said Harry, thinking it was a shame she was being so nice, as she was about to fall on her face. He tried the get up but his legs were stuck. Ginny yelped.  
  
"Hey Potter, stop playing footsie!"  
  
"I'm...not!"  
  
"Are we...?"  
  
"Tied together?"  
  
'Crap!' thought Harry. 'Ron you just keeping making my day brighter.'  
  
"Everyone's left already!" Ginny whined. Her legs writhed under the table, and Harry almost fell out of his seat.  
  
"Ok, stop being a BABY first of all", Harry said and Ginny kicked his shin. "Ow- what did I just say?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"'You started it!'" Ginny mimicked. "I'M the baby?"  
  
From upstairs Mrs. Weasley hollered, "Quiet down there!"  
  
The murderous looks on their faces could have melted steel. "Let's try and kick off our shoes, how about that?' Ginny offered.  
  
"Yea except you had to pull your legs, now my laces are to tight, and my feet won't come out-" Harry wasn't going to give her the satasfaction of agreeing with any of her ideas  
  
"Ok", she interrupted irritably. "How about I wiggle under the table to your side, and we'll be closer and we can loosen them like that?'  
  
"O...ok....fine." Jealously, he had to admit, his idea involved flipping the table.  
  
-------  
  
Ginny gave one last sneer before lowering herself to the ground and scooting over on her back. 'Gross', she thought as her hair brushed along the dusty floor.  
  
She finally reached his side of the table and looked up at him. It was a rather humorous situation, though since Ginny and her kicking legs had access to more of Harry, he didn't think it would be wise to mention it. He struggled with the knot until he thought his nails would pull out. Ginny lazily layed on the floor looking around her as Harry did all the work.  
  
"I never noticed how many corners this room has", she said trying to disgruntle Harry. He made a frustrated grunt and she sighed boredly, "Boys are so incompetent." Another forty five minutes had passed.  
  
Ginny, to her disdain, couldn't get it. And Harry had given up trying. Everyone had forgotten about them and gone to bed. They were alone in a kitchen, chained together. The decided after another hour they would wait until morning when someone woke up and found them.  
  
Harry would have dearly loved to sink down onto the floor which looked more comfortable than his chair, but thought it might create an odd situation and decided his chair was safer than Ginny killing him while he slept. They casually chatted about the weather before they began an arguement over the different types of clouds.  
  
'I'm right, it's Cumulus' Harry stubbornly thought. Ginny was drifting off and had curled herself around his chair. He thought about kicking her to make her mad, but decided not to since he was tired anyway. 'And if she's asleep anyway...' he slowly slid out of his chair and onto the floor and wrapped himself around the other side of his chair. Ginny's eyes fluttered and closed. His head barely hit the floor before he was out.  
  
---------------  
  
The waking hours the next morning were quite awkward for the two, as they discovered in the night their heads had met under the chair and they had slept all night with their foreheads touching. To find herself waking up to stare into the green eyes she had once adored was disarming. She recovered quickly enough-  
  
"Do I have a scar imprint?" Ginny joked.  
  
"Is my face covered in freckles?" Harry leered back.  
  
"No, just acne."  
  
Harry tsked. "Liar."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Hey Ginny, when you put on your bra, does it tell you which side goes in front, or is it reversable? Not like you even need one..."  
  
"Hey Harry, when you jerk off do you where my brothers boxers on your head then too?"  
  
Harry reddened and tried to ignore the comment. 'Maybe I could just ignore her all together? No, it was too enjoyable to play along.' "Ginny Weasley, I'm not a queer. Want me to prove it?" he asked devilishly. His hand went to his zipper.  
  
His comment caught her completely off guard and she almost let it offend her, but then,"Harry Potter keep it in your pants!" A laugh threatened to give away her amusement, but she suppressed it and sat up.  
  
He sat up as well and they leaned against the chair. Suddenly he remembered his knife, still on the table next to them. Embarrassed it had slipped his mind until now, he reached over, grabbed the knife and after about 5 minutes of sawing, freed them from each other. He then looked at her proudly, as though he hadn't just made an ass of himself and was a genius.  
  
Ginny had watched the whole thing in disbelief. She didn't know what else to say, and it seemed silly to get mad now, so she said the only thing that came to mind, "I hate you, Harry."  
  
"And I feel very strongly about you too, Ginny", said Harry, smiling in what he hoped was his most obnoxious smile. Giggling, he quickly fled to his room to avoid being pummeled again by an very testy Ginny.  
  
He thought he heard her growl...  
  
  
  
+ok people maybe some reviews would be nice.+ 


	4. Payback is a female dog

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley was the picture of innocence as his sleeping form lay draped over his rumpled covers, various magazines about Quidditch, and loose bits of parchment. His window was open, with the shades drawn just enough to let air in, and he shuddered as a cool morning breeze drifted through his room. Little did he know he was just inches from death.  
  
He was ripped from his unconscious state as a pillow was pressed to his face, blocking air, smothering the life out of him. His immediate conclusion was that Wormtail, his personal arch nemesis, had finally come to seek revenge, and he began screaming for his mother.  
  
And as abruptly as the attack had started, it ended. 'I scared him off!' Ron thought, wildly relieved. He would live to see another day. He yanked the pillow off his head, gasping, and looked up into the grinning eyes of...Harry Potter.  
  
"Payback's a bitch." Harry's eyes were positively gleaming as he watched his friend recover.  
  
Ron was livid. His ears and cheeks boiled red, a line of sweat glistened on his upper lip, and there was something manical in the way his eyes were glinting. He looked rather ferocious, much like a tiger with all the orange hair.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Ron panted, "You're dead, Harry."  
  
"Why does everyone want to kill me? What have I done?" questioned Harry, eyes wide in confusion. He was enjoying Ron's reaction immensely and wished he had a camera to capture the way the veins popped out of his neck. 'Vern!' Harry visualized his uncle with red hair and sniggered.  
  
Suddenly, he feared his friend's anger would boil over and he would recieve a pounding unlike anything Dudley could issue. Instead, Ron let out the mother of all farts.  
  
Astonished, they both stared at each other in stupor. The silence only lasted momentarily as Harry felt like his gut would burst. 'Holy crap!' his mind screamed and his laugh missed his mouth and shot straight out his nose. Ron's face instantly broke into a grin, and soon their hystercial snorting reached howling level.  
  
"OHMYGAWWWD!!!!"  
  
Fred and George, not to be left out of any sort of gaiety, bounded in the room moments later, wondering what was so funny at six-oh-eight in the morning. One deep breath later and they indignantly left as quickly as they had come, grumbling how it must be nice.  
  
"What must be nice?' Ginny chimed in as she passed them in the doorway, coming to inspect the racket for herself. She'd only been asleep in her own bed for forty-five minutes.  
  
George looked down at her answered crossly, "To be fifteen and retarded." They then shuffled to the comfort and sanity of their own room.Ginny blinked at them and peeked in. Ron was sighing and wiping his eyes, Harry's head was down and he was shaking quietly, trying to get a hold of himself.  
  
"Did he have a bad dream or something?" she asked. As thick as she thought Harry was ('What kind of idiot forgets about a knife when trying to divide some string??'), she was concerned for him when it came to his personal problems. Harry and Ron stole a watery glance at each other.  
  
"Oh it was awful, Gin, just awful!" came Ron's strangled reply.  
  
"The worst..." Harry continued, shaking more violently with laughter and trying desperately to maintain the impression of being tormented by evil nightmares.  
  
"Oh my God!" Wide-eyed, she sat down next to Harry on Ron's bed and tried to get a glimpse of his scrunched face. Harry turned away sharply, and though it was to hide a new fit of the giggles that had seized him, Ginny thought he was being sensitive, and she lost all common sense as her heart melted.  
  
"Oh Harry-!" She bit her lip to keep from saying something overly emotional and instead threw her arms around him. He let out a howl and leaned into her, still keeping his face turned from her, lest the grinning and the laughing betray him. 'Oh wow, how much longer can I keep this up before she discovers we're laughing and it's because of a fart!? FART is funniest word EVER!' For a fleeting moment, he feared for his sanity...  
  
Ron flopped over on his side and began convulsing uncontrollably among all the papers on his bed. His sister threw him a dirty look over Harry's back wondered why he was acting possessed. It must have been a horrible dream for RON to get this upset.  
  
Ginny had never seen Harry like this before, so vulnerable and so...pathetic. Dramatically, she seized Harry's chin and in hopes of making him tell her what was wrong, turned his face toward her and looked into his eyes. He stopped laughing immediately from the shock and stared back, afraid of what she was going to do.  
  
Ron immediately bolted from the room. They heard him scamper down the hall, making some indistinguishable noise and slam the bathroom door shut.  
  
Ginny looked after him and made a funny face, then turned her attention back to Harry, who was growing more nervous by the second. Earnestly, she questioned, "Harry, whats the matter?"  
  
A pesky smile kept popping up, the kind that threaten to ruin a serious moment, which Harry had to keep suppressing. Even though he was rather touched Ginny was being so softhearted after his shoelace blunder earlier, he couldn't forget the look on Ron's face just after-  
  
"Ron farted." Harry said and snorted into her shoulder.  
  
She didn't move for a moment. She just sat there while the stupidity of the comment sunk in. 'Ron. Farted. Not a horrific nightmare prophesizing death and destruction. No memories of dead parents tormenting him in his sleep.Just.... Ron. Farted.' She made a disgusted face and pushed Harry's head off her shoulder. He wasn't expecting it and his face hit his knee.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"You- you dolt! You prat, you...absolute asshole! I can't believe you!" She stood up, the rage and embarrassment beginning to make her quiver. She then calmly told him, "Harry Potter, you are the biggest bastard I've ever met", and stalked out of the room.  
  
"What!? Gin...Come on....Even bigger than Malfoy?" Harry whined after her. He hadn't been prepared for her to react like a lunatic, and he certainly hadn't wanted her so angry with him. The look in her eyes was quite frightening. She poked her head back in the door, blue eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Even bigger than Snape", she hissed, and disappeared.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
From the hallway a loud "YEOW!" was heard, and shortly after Ron re- entered, rubbing his arm and looking pained.  
  
"What'd she pinch me for?" He looked at Harry questioningly. He simply shrugged in reply and stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe fart wasn't the funniest word in the world after all.  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Tapdancing chessmen speak louder than wo...

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
Harry was too ashamed at his immaturity to apologize to her later at breakfast. She blantantly ignored him anyway, reaching across his plate to grab the orange juice instead of asking him to pass it her way. She 'accidentally' spilled some on him in the process. Harry yelped. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Ginny-!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. She furrowed her brow at her daughter's lack of an apology. "At least offer him your napkin!"  
  
Ginny glared at Harry instead, daring him to ask. The stared each down for a moment before he looked away and said,  
  
"It's alright, Mrs, Weasley. Got one right here", and proceeded to mop himself off.  
  
Ron shook his head but didn't say anything. He knew his chum had some how pissed Ginny off - and when Ginny was pissed, she was ruthless. He had once made Ginny so angry she charmed his chess set to tapdance across the board instead of staying on the squares- she wouldn't even fix it back- he had had to buy a new one.  
  
...But at least she hadn't ignored him when he asked for the marmalade three times.  
  
Fred and George weren't too happy with Harry and Ron either, and scowled at them all through breakfast. When Harry went for the last pancake, George challenged him silently, fork poised and ready to stab. They unblinkingly duelled for it.  
  
While eyes were narrowed and faces were being made, Fred's knife swooped in unnoticed, speared it and plopped it on his plate. He munched innocently while George and Harry shot daggers at him.  
  
Mr. Weasley, completely unaware of the ill-tempered mood hanging over the breakfast table, hummed "God Save the Queen" to himself as he buttered his toast.  
  
"Splendid day, isn't it?" He asked pleasantly, and he mistook the odd stares he was getting from the rest of the table as "teenage morning faces".  
  
----------------------------  
  
Back upstairs, Harry and Ron got dressed. They'd gotten so comfortable with each other, what with sharing the same room for most of the year, that it was never awkward for the two. (Especially since Ron didn't know about the boxers.)  
  
They were quiet for a time, Harry staring off absently while Ron stole glances at him, trying guess what he was thinking. The Great Harry Potter's thoughts were unmistakably readable on his face.  
  
"Are you upset? About the thing with Ginny?" he asked, carefully.  
  
"Mmm." murmured Harry obtusely. Buttons can be difficult when your fingers are sticky.  
  
Ron paused a moment and went on. "Because she may be mad now, but believe me, she gets over these things fa-" he stopped himself. No sense in lying. The tapdancing chessmen he still kept in a his dresser were proof of that. "E-eventually", he finished. Ginny was Ginny. Eventually could mean tomorrow, or in 6 months.  
  
Harry didn't respond, and Ron thought it best to drop it. He busied himself with hiding some parchment he'd carelessly left laying out on his bed, and prayed to Merlin Harry hadn't seen them. He didn't want ANYONE seeing these, especially his best friend.  
  
Apprehensively, he stuffed the incriminating papers in one of the many magazines scattered about, then turned to Harry and said brightly, "Up for some Qudditch?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Grateful to have his mind off something besides Ginny's witchiness ( No pun), Harry let Quidditch take over his senses. Ron, who desperately wanted to make the House Team this year, practiced as Keeper in front of a goal (a tree trunk that divided into a V). Harry tried scoring against him using the head of an old doll that had separated from it's body and Ron stopped most of the shots. But was it because of the long, flowing doll-hair creating wind resistance, Harry's poor Chaser skills, or just Ron's good eye, neither of them could say.  
  
When his own turn came, Harry felt almost cheerful as he swerved and ducked through shrubbery and low lying branches, while Ron hurled apples in different directions for him to catch. He felt like a bumble bee, zooming around. Out of ear shot of Ron, he made little buzzing noises to himself. 'I think really am stark raving mad', he thought, but he was enjoying himself just as well.  
  
Ron began throwing farther and farther. He pitched an apple over the roof and made Harry fly around the side of The Burrow to catch it. The apple was caught right outside Ron's window.  
  
Noticing this, Harry hovered closer on his broom and peered in, curious as to what the orange eyesore looked like from outside. Very different he noted, in fact, it almost looked pinkish. Squinting in the sun, he could make out various shapes he assumed were furniture, the messy jumble of papers and books, and the red mop in the corner through the lace curtains.  
  
"Ron doesn't have lace curtains..." He murmered, rather mystified at how different things looked from his new perspective. Without warning, the mop turned around, and it wasn't a mop at all.  
  
An ear-splitting screech echoed throughout The Burrow.  
  
"Uh oh", called Ron from the backyard.  
  
"Uh oh", chorused Fred and George in their room.  
  
"Uh oh", muttered Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh bloody HELL!", cried Harry.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
+A/N+ Sorry such a short chapter. if i get more reviews, ill write longer and quicker. ive got review envy kids! cure me!  
  
*Morning face is the face you make in the morning, when its sunny and your eyes are squinty and your hair is fuzzy and you're grumpy because its morning, and mornings are the hours of evil. That is morning face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. Orphans rule the world

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...poppet...he wasn't SPYING on you." Mr. Weasley rubbed Ginny's back as she sat on her bed, fuming. She was trying to convince her parents to send Harry back to the Dursley's. Mrs. Weasley tisked from Ginny's doorway.  
  
Ginny turned away angrily. How could he humiliate her like this? To watch her while she dressed- even as rotton as Fred and George could be, they'd never done anything to hurt her as much as this. Harry Potter was satan. Beyond scum, the lowest of the low...a slug. A worm. The microbes on a worm's bum. She hadn't even still been mad at him about the fart. Or the shoe laces...or the dishes. In fact she was planning on speaking to him again after lunch. But this was...unforgivable. She whirled back around to face her father.  
  
"Yeah, ok and looking through my window is a completely normal thing to do!" Ginny began ranting. "You know if it were anyone else, you would have already mounted their head above the mantle! But because it's Har-ry, he can do whatever he bloody pleases! It's perfectly ACCEPTABLE for him to go around, peeping in windows while people are half-naked! Why don't we just name him King of The Burrow! Or wait, what about King Harry, ruler of Britain! I'm sure the Queen won't mind, and too bad if she does, because he's Harry Potter. Everyone, feel sorry for him, he hasn't got any PARENTS!" she shouted hotly.  
  
Her father gaped at her. Puffing, she abruptly paused in suprise at the harshness of her own words. But then she remembered how she had only been wearing a BRA...Her anger flared again, and she thought her tears would spill over.  
  
She got up and strode from the room, bumping into Ron outside her door. Her eyes blazed up at him, even though she knew he hadn't done anything wrong. She was suprised to find him glaring right back.  
  
"You know Ginny, you should really grow up." he snarled.  
  
Her mouth dropped in shock. 'Was this a joke? Who was the one who had just been visually assaulted here?'  
  
Ron pointed toward the stairs, where shadows on the wall told her someone was retreating down them. "He was ABOUT to apologize to you. He wasn't SPYING on you! He...well he LEFT after he heard what you said about his parents!" Ginny's expression turned from anger to uncertainty and seeing this, Ron's voice softened. "He felt really bad Gin."  
  
"And it's not like you've got anything to SEE, Ginny," Fred grinned, joining them in the hall. He gasped and stopped short, taking a step backwards. Ginny DEFINITELY growled.  
  
Ron sighed and went back downstairs after his friend.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry escaped to the outside where he felt comfortable and less...attacked. He couldn't believe the things Ginny had said. Did she actually think he'd intentionally SPY on her? How could she think so little of him? And that cheap shot about his parents...so maybe he did get away with alot, but it wasn't like he took advantage of it. It wasn't like he just went around, walking all over people because he was an orphan. He had saved her life for crying out loud!  
  
What disappointed him the most, possibly, was that he was actually beginning to enjoy Ginny's company this year. Other years she had seemed too...aloof to hang out with them during the summer, preferring her books and being alone- he'd never gotten to know her. But this summer she turned out to be witty and clever, and SOCIAL- someone he'd enjoyed joking around with, maybe even liked as a friend.  
  
'Well maybe she's not the person I thought she was after all,' he thought bitterly. He climbed the tree Ginny had chased him up with a hose up, and sat brooding on a branch.  
  
'And what must Mr. WEASLEY be thinking of me right now? He'll kick me out of his house for sure. Not even dead parents can't get me out of this...'  
  
After five minutes of sulking among the leaves and squirrels, he boredly summoned his Firebolt, and it slipped easily into his hand, whizzing from where he dropped it by the back door. "My only friend," he said fondly, and pressed the handle to his cheek lovingly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and his red-headed comrade stepped out. Harry shrank back- he didn't want to talk to anyone right then.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
'Don't move,' he urged himself. Ron looked around the yard and noticed his Firebolt was missing. Groaning, he leaned back in the house and shouted,  
  
"He's GONE mum!"  
  
Ginny's head poked out under Ron's arm and took a look around for herself. Harry saw Ron give her a dirty look and say something and she popped back inside.  
  
"Probably making sure I'm not coming back," muttered Harry. He was angry, hurt, confused, betrayed, embarrassed.... he knew if sat there, silent, everyone would think he had run away. And leaning back against the tree trunk, he closed his eyes and decided he didn't care.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Mrrr mrrrrrrrrmrrrrrrrrrrrrr mrr."  
  
"Mrr mrr?"  
  
"MRRRRRMRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"We can't Arthur! We promised Dumbldore we'd look after him! We can't go to the Minstry and tell them we've LOST HIM! During the first week!"  
  
"He's MISSING...we'd say he's missing..." Mr. Weasley corrected.  
  
It was cold and the sun was low. Harry woke up to the voices below him and beams of light flashing around. Who was lost? "Oww.." he shifted and his Firebolt fell out of his arms, the cracking of branches reminded him he was in a tree. A beam of light from below aimed at the noise and instantly blinded him. He shielded his eyes and called "Hey put that out!"  
  
"Nox."  
  
Though the light went out, Harry saw spots. 'IM BLIND!' he thought gleefully. He then mentally reprimanded himself for taking pleasure in something that was a serious handicap.  
  
Snapping twigs told him someone was coming up the tree. "Oh boy-I'm in trouble..." Harry said, trying to make out through the white spots who it was. Ron? Or was it Fred?  
  
'Uhoh...' He wished he could see. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. He hoped Ron wasn't mad at him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.  
  
The intruder climbed up on Harry's branch- he could tell by the sound of the breathing, it was a female...and Mrs. Weasley certainly could NOT climb a tree. He narrowed his spotty eyes.  
  
"What do YOU want?" His vison was clearing slowly, and he could make out a head of long red hair.  
  
"Hey! He-ey! You saw me half-naked!" Ginny cried angrily and pointed her finger at him. She setting sun glinted off her hair making it glitter. Harry was transfixed for a moment. He came back to senses quickly though.  
  
"I didn't SEE anything!" Harry shouted. His green eyes contrasted romantically with the orange of the sky, and Ginny fought to push it out of her mind  
  
"Oh my God, even now you can't lay off the 'Ginny has no chest' jokes!"  
  
"No, Ginny, it's not that! I didn't see ANYTHING. I thought you were a MOP!" Harry was seething through clenched teeth. Ginny looked pained.  
  
His blood was boiling. He wanted to push her out of the tree. But he didn't want her to fall, he just wanted...to push her. What was she doing up here anyway, why hadn't she told her parents where he was? "Besides," he continued,"Maybe I'm just a freak with no morals! Maybe it's because my Mum and Dad are dead right?"  
  
"SH! I came up to here...because I wanted to talk to you for a minute. Alone." Ginny gave him a meaningful look.  
  
"KILL me is more like...you know what Ginny, save it. I don't want to hear it." Harry began to climb down to turn himself in. He sighed dejectedly. No sense prolonging the inevitable- death by angry father of an only girl.  
  
"Harry, come back."  
  
'No. I won't come back. You don't own me. Never speak to me again.' His mind was set. It was a shame his mouth didn't listen- "Why should I?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Because I'm going to apologize, stupid." She really wanted to end her sentence with 'jackass', but wisely decided that wouldn't do during an apology...  
  
"Now see you're being a bitch now-"  
  
"Shut up and let me apologize!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Harry your such a baby! Just let me talk already!"  
  
'Ok fine!' He finally got his thoughts and words syncronized. "I'm not a BABY!"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Ginny didn't miss the opportunity to give him a look to make him feel stupid, but then went on. "Ok... you've been a real asshole lately-"  
  
"You aren't so good at apologies." Harry turned to leave. He didn't want to hear this.  
  
"Wait! And I was really worried about you this morning- I thought you were crying. And you went and made me feel stupid, when I had just shown you alot of compassion."  
  
'Oo did I just use that big word?' Ginny impressed herself.  
  
"Aw you were worried about me?" asked Harry in his mock baby voice. He gave her puppy dog eyes and she swatted at him.  
  
His eyes narrowed and she thought he might try and leave again, so she dropped onto the branch below her and sat next to him.  
  
"But...all that stuff you did, and didn't MEAN to do...well no matter what, I shouldn't have said what I said." Ginny looked at her shoes while she said this, and Harry stared out in front of him, nodding and thinking. It was quiet for a moment. A breeze ruffled the leaves and blew wisps of Ginny's hair in Harry's face. He didn't brush them away.  
  
"And?" He got hair in his mouth when he spoke. 'Yuk.'  
  
"What?"  
  
He pulled a strand of hair out of his mouth. "The apology."  
  
"Oh that. I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it." Ginny looked at him to see if he would accept her apology. Of course, she knew he WOULD. She was Ginny, no one could resist her charm and cute freckles.  
  
He knew deep down, he had forgiven her the moment she climbed into the tree, but SHE didn't know that. His wicked side thought she deserved to suffer a bit first. "Mmmmm..." Harry pursed his lips and shook his head sadly.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth in suprise. Her charm, her freckles...they never failed. "What? I'm SORRY. I'm was an idiot. I don't really want you to go back to the Dursley's. Ok?"  
  
He turned and looked at her. She stared at him, and he stared back. He didn't look mad- he looked...she couldn't read his face.  
  
"What?" she asked again, this time more softly. The sun was setting and the colors reflected off Harry's hair, making it appear purplish. Though quite comical, Ginny kept a serious expression and waited for him to say something.  
  
Harry stared at her for a few more moments so emotionlessly, Ginny wondered if he had fallen asleep again, with his eyes open. She moved closer to his face, peering into his eyes to see if he actually had. Something was still bugging her though...  
  
"You really DIDN'T see me in my room?" She questioned hopefully. 'I'd DIE if you did,' she thought to herself dramatically. Being seen in your bra was a very embarrasing thing, and even if he didn't MEAN to, he still deserved a slugging.  
  
He shook his head, and she thought she saw his eyes twinkle.  
  
Skeptically she leaned her head sideways. "Why are you looking at me like that- what do you want me to do?"  
  
Suddenly, expression returned to his face and he opened his mouth. "Grovel," he replied smugly.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed and narrowed, and laughing, Harry caught her arm before her knuckles could connect with his jaw. He squeezed her fist tightly in his, and suprising even himself, gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her cute freckled nose and Harry grinned.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny disappearing up into the big tree in the back yard, and instantly knew her daughter had found Harry's hiding spot. Sighing relievedly, she murmured to her wand, "Nox". She almost shouted for everyone that she'd found him and it was dinner time, but something inside told her to give the two of them a few minutes before calling the off search party.  
  
"Lumos." She whispered, amused. Keeping Harry and Ginny's whereabouts to herself, she led everyone to the front yard, claiming she'd seen a boy with black hair flying past the mailbox...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- hope this didnt suck and hoped it answered any questions you had about where ginny was. its not over yet, they still have to make out passionately in a closet...actually that was a joke, but the story's not over yet so stick around...  
  
still to come- what was that INCRIMINATING parchment Ron was hiding in chapter 5??? could it be...wizard porn???  
  
:ahem: to CINDY...knock it off. its not even cookie season...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Authors don't write well onehanded

A/N- this is just a note and will be removed when i post the next chapter.  
  
kids, bad news. i have severe writers block. also ....ifelldownthestairsatworkanddislocatedemyshoulder. (turns pink ) hehe oops... anyway these two seperate incidents are going to delay the story just a tad.  
  
  
answers to questions- they arent s'posed to use magic. which is why they didnt free themselves that way, but i figger since the kids were looking for a missing person, it was ok to use their wand light charm to look for harry. an mr w could send a note to the ministry or somthin.   
  
ronnie can throw so an far because hes got the makings of a great keeper, and since qudditch is in the air then he's gotta be able to throw the quaffle to people who are flying around, dodging bludgers and seekers and what have you. ron will be a god on the qudditch field  
  
  
what was ron hiding? cant tell... but i knew what it was when i wrote the part so dont try an suggest stuff it wont make a difference...it will only earn u morning faces from ME! punks...  
  
-------------------- 


	8. Ron slips up, and Ginny is a pot head

Disclaimer: dont own nuffin  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few weeks passed, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Ron seemed to have developed a habit of leaving his window open at night. He claimed the fresh air helped him sleep better, but Harry frequently thought heard owls outside the window long after Ron thought he'd gone to sleep. And Pig was missing when he awoke in the morning on more than one occasion.  
  
He wondered what his friend was keeping from him, but knew the truth would come out when he was ready to know. Or whenever Ron slipped up...  
  
-------------  
  
The morning he discovered what it was that was so secret, was a day like any other. Ron's life was spared only by the fact it was raining, and therefore there were no orange death-rays radiating from his walls. But even through half-open, sandy eyes, Harry could see he'd forgotten to draw his shades again, and the window was opened. Harry shivered.  
  
In an attempt to wake him up, Harry half-heartedly tossed a nearby shoe at the heap of bedding that was Ron. "Fire in the hole." he called out weakly. Ron stirred but didn't wake.  
  
"What a dolt", Harry muttered as he watched gusts of wind splatter Ron's covers with rain. Huffing irritably, he rolled off his bed and stumbled sleepily over to his room-mates side of the room. He stood there for a moment, gazing unintelligently at a tuft of red poking out of the blankets.  
  
He then blinked and bellowed, "OY! RON! You're drowning! Close the damned window!"  
  
As if ejected from his pillow, a startled Ron sat up, held out his arm, and yelled, "Robin Leech, sign my cast!" He apprehensively looked around the room and then glimpsed Harry standing next to his bed. "Ach, you again..." He fell back on his pillow in exasperation and annoyance.  
  
From out in the hall, creaking floorboards indicated Ginny had been woken up. "Every bloody morning..." she sighed loudly and slammed the bathroom door shut. Then, though muffled, they could hear her ranting still, "Every BLOODY morning I wake up to the sound of Harry POTTER yelling...no consideration for anyone ELSE...God-forbid people want to SLEEP..." Harry knew she was only joking, but he felt bad he'd woken her up.  
  
"Ginny..." Mr. Weasley called warningly from his own bedroom, his voice magically amplifyed.  
  
"..And Ron...farting away, most likely..." she continued.  
  
Choosing to ignore her, Ron closed his window, and then frantically searched his covers for something. Harry watched in mild curiosity, but remained silent as Ron tossed the rumpled bedding and the launched shoe to the floor. "Where is it...? Mother of bloody Christ..."  
  
As Ron scrambled about, pushing various items out of his way, Harry noticed a a yoyo and scroll of parchment roll off the bed without so much as a glance from Ron. The yoyo was useless; the parchment - unopened mail.  
  
Curiosity peaked, he whispered, "Accio parchment", and held out his hand to catch it. The sender wrote their name on the outside, and Harry raised his eyesbrows when he saw who it was from.  
  
Ron noticed the paper flying from the corner of his eye, instantly jerked his head up and stared at Harry, in the way a hungry lion would stare at a one-legged wildebeast. Harry pretended not to notice as he busied himself with the ribbon. Ron gulped.  
  
"Wha- uh...w-what's that?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. He knew what it was.  
  
Harry glanced up at him, acting as though Ron's face wasn't getting redder by the second. Instead he ignored the nervous stammers and slid the band off.  
  
"Oh just a letter from Hermione...wonder why she didn't write to me..." He looked at Ron questioningly, then shrugged. He took his sweet time unrolling it, just to drive Ron insane. He could tell his friend did NOT want him to see this letter, that this was what he'd been searching so frantically for. As if to confirm that, Ron made a leap for the paper and giggling idiotically, Harry pulled it out of his reach.  
  
"Uh he-HEY! Thats MY mail...my ...mail...you're reading my mail...don't...no!" He slumped down and put his face in his hands, dejected, and awaited ridicule. "Why me?"  
  
Harry's face contorted into a broad grin and he stood up. He read the letter to himself, every now and emitting comments like, "Mmmhmm....uh HUH...yes....I see....ok....riiiiight....mmkay!"  
  
He finished and turned to Ron whose blushing forehead and neck were glowing like his walls. "Yes, well I'm done. Just wanted to be sure. Everything checks out." Ron looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry continued."Grammer's good, spelling, punctuation...nice use of the word 'tenderness'. And I," he pressed his hand to his heart,"would just have a FIT if you fancied a girl who couldn't spell 'adoration' correctly...gotta look out for you, Ronnie." he nodded in an approving, brotherly way and handed it to Ron, who snatched it up, scowling.  
  
"Prat." he muttered and stuffed the paper under his pillow. Harry chortled to himself ("I knew it! You think you're real slick...can't get anything past me... hey don't throw yoyo's at me!") and climbed back into his bed.  
  
Ron then went back to sleep, grumbling, but Harry, though he tried, was unable to. Ginny was making as much noise as she possibly could from her bedroom.  
  
His eyes sprang open- what was she doing?!  
  
Clang...boom..clunck...fwump.........bang...................BANG!  
  
He sprinted from his bed and went to her door. "Gin? Are you decent?"  
  
"Uh huh!" She replied loudly. Boing. He opened the door cautiously. She was sitting on her bed with a cooking pot, a wooden spoon, and a sack of books that she was repeated dropping on the floor.  
  
He strode over to her, grabbed her wrists and said, smiling sweet as could be, "WHAT are you DOING?"  
  
She batted her eyelashes, "Making music?" The wooden spoon hit the pot again as if confirming this. Bang bang BANG...bang bang BANG...band BANG bang bang bang....  
  
"Oh yeah?" he hollered. He threw the pot to the ground, tore her blanket out from under her and wrapped it around her head. She shrieked as he then jumped on her small, immobile frame and sat there. He looked around her room smugly as her muffled whimpers from beneath the comforter became one, long, continuous cry. "AaaaaaAAAhhhhHHHHHH..."  
  
"Ah, thats what I call music..." he said cheerfully.  
  
"HARREEE! GEDOFF MEEE! I can't BREATHE!"  
  
"Am I supposed to be upset by this? People who can't breathe, can't make music! So you see, it all works out in the end..." He leaned back and folded his arms.  
  
Ginny was somewhere between crying and laughing. Harry had to weigh about 110 lbs, and his bum was right on her rib cage. "Oh God! Ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't bang the pot! Ahhhh..."  
  
"OR drop the books?" He bounced up and down.  
  
"Or DROP the BOOKS! PROmise!"  
  
Reluctantly, he rolled off her. "Atta girl." he said kindly.  
  
She rolled her eyes in response. "Get out of my room, you arse."  
  
He clapped his hands together and said shrilly, "Oh you are SO CUTE when you're mad!" He pinched her cheeks, and fled her room, barely escaping her brick-in-a-homemade-cover door weight shaped like a hen as it barreled toward his head. He tipped his imaginary hat and shut her door.  
  
He went back to bed and fell promptly asleep. He got his anyway though, because then he had a nightmare of Hermione clubbing him over the head with a huge roll of parchement, which had a sonnets written to her by Ron all over it. She then read one, and it was so bad it made his scar hurt. Following his being assualted by Hermione, Ginny gave him a hat that was in the shape of boxers, and she made him wear it to Potions. Then Ron's hand got bitten off by a dragon, and had to have it sown back on. And for some reason, Robin Leech was there, in bermuda shorts, signing his cast...  
  
He woke up sweating twenty minutes later, swearing he'd never tease Ron or Ginny again.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
+A/N+ i know i said id remove the other chap, it was just a note, but i discovered if i do that i lose any reviews. :) i sure do like reviews...keep em coming...  
  
lol im begininng to think this story doesnt have a plot....thats ok...its just fanfiction. plots are overrated... thank you reviewers. if u like this, try my other story (if u like this, try the body wash!) *wink*. no really im very proud of it. 


	9. Ginny gouges Harry's eye out, n eats it

oh kids i know how long uve waited for this. BELIEVE me...i know. and u have my deepest apologies. to me, its a hobby, but when u get into a story and ppl dont update in a timely fashion.....(gritting my teeth)....sigh.... i know how u feel.  
  
my arm is nicely healed, although sudden movements do bring some pain, and it's been known to make a disturbing cracking noise...i dunno what thats about.  
  
OMG i was so excited about the 5th book. me and my friends (im so mature) went to the harry potter midnight party at barnes and noble the night it came out, and i made a wand out of pipecleaner and sparkle strands! it was good times...i still have the fake glasses they gave us. now my story doesnt make sense anymore, since cleary harry wasnt with the weasleys that summer...whatever...pretend there IS no 5th book...(watch how i slip the diclaimer in here) .....written by jk rowling, who owns all the characters im this story... :)  
  
ok so about Harry and Ginny...  
  
-----  
  
Flip flop. Tap tap tap.  
  
Squeak squeak squeak.  
  
Tap tap tap. Flap flap flap.  
  
'No. Not happening', thought Harry in disbelief. The squeak of Ron's bedsprings and the sound of the window being slid open were impossible to deny. 'WHYYYY though?? It's got to be like......THREE O'CLOCK in the morning...' This was getting ridiculus. He just couldn't get a decent night's sleep, could he?  
  
"Roooooooooon." he mumbled from under a thick warm down comforter.  
  
"Haaaarry?" whispered an equally drowsy Ron. He was sitting up rubbing his eyes, while Pig spazzed in the window.  
  
"Ro-on." he spoke slowly and deliberately, so his friend could understand. "You don't have to sneak around anymore. I know you and Hermione are..." He dimly searched his brain for the word. For lack of something better, " Exchanging mail. There is no need for you to be RECIEVING secret messages, at this hour. Do you UNderstand?"  
  
Ron looked it over through half-shut eyes, before hurtling the scroll across the room. His eyes were narrowed. "It's for YOU, jackass..." He then shoved his idiotic owl out the window, closed it forcefully and went back to sleep.  
  
Harry blinked his eyes open. "Wha..?" Oh yeah, today was his birthday. But what could possibly be so urgent he needed to be woken up at the butt-crack of dawn?  
  
He clicked on the light next to his bed. The scroll did indeed have his name written on the outside. Slipping on his glasses, he opened it with exaggerated annoyance and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
And that's all it said.  
  
And he knew exactly who it was from. He knew exactly who would go to all the trouble to make his life hell. To make sure that on the morning of his 15th birthday, his day would begin with nothing but the most abominable of all birthday cards.  
  
"Unbelievable. She's unbelievable...." The letter was cast aside in disbelief. Yet the harrased youth was smiling despite himself. It was totally obscene, downright vicious. She was the most demonic individual he'd ever encountered. Besides Voldemort. And Snape. And Malfoy. Both of them.  
  
"She wants me..." he grinned.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Birthday breakfast included omlets, a muggle favorite, as well as Harry- shaped pancakes. Mrs. Weasley had gotten up extra early to prepare the breakfast and piles of gifts that buried the couch in the living room. She promised the boys they could do whatever they wanted for the day. Within reason of course. Anything magic or intentionally destructive was out of the question. That narrowed the options a bit.  
  
Harry and the Weasley boys were going over how he wanted to spend the day when Ginny tramped down the stairs into the kitchen. She stretched innocently, and with one glance at the murderous look Harry turned on her, she began snickering. The twins and Ron were far too busy trying to mastermind the best birthday ever, to notice the electricity in the air between their sister and their friend  
  
"Happy Birthday. Harry." she said serenely, clearly pleased with his reaction.  
  
"Biteme."  
  
"What was that? I missed that." Feigning alarm, she shot an amused look in her mother's direction. Mrs. Weasely was occupied, buttering a peice of toast and trying to eavesdrop on the birthday scheming taking place across the table.  
  
"I said 'You DELIGHT me'. "  
  
"Thats what I thought." Ginny waltzed over to his seat and purposely leaned across him, eyes locked with his. Reaching for a 'Harry-cake', she gouged out a chocolate-chip-eye with her finger and savagely bit it. She stared him down obnoxiously, chewing, as she held herself up with one arm. She willed herself not to blush.  
  
She was so close he felt butterflies in his stomach. She was so close he could smell the chocolate on her breath. She was so close he could almost..............rip the damn placemat right out from under her hand. And he did.  
  
Ginny crashed, rather inelegantly on her elbow and silenced the entire room with the sound of every glass on the table rattling. Every mouth was open. And Mr. Weasley half-stood up in concern as he gaped at his shocked daughter.  
  
Harry, looking as suprised as the rest of them, winked his handsome green eyes and she shot daggers at him with her stare. Then she let herself laugh.  
  
'He soo wants me...' she beamed.  
  
------------ 


	10. Why?

disclaimer: stop harrassing me ill admit it its not mine!  
  
"Harry, do you like the KITE? The gentleman who sold it promised it would fly in the wind. All by itself!" Mr. Weasley was enthusiastically bombarding Harry about the mechanics of the kite he'd gotten him. He said he'd seen it in a muggle toy store, and was obviously unconvinced of its ability to fly. "Its just a flat peice of plastic. How can it fly with out any magic? And what's with all this string?? Why don't I just cut it off!"  
  
Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the masses of string and began to say a severing charm. Harry choked out laughing, "NO! We NEED that!" The string was rescued before any harm could come to it.  
  
Sitting in the living room, later that morning, Harry was immensely enjoying himself, surrounded by the people he considered his "true" family. Ron had given Harry some powder-mix butterbeer in a canister. Just add water and butter (or margerine) and boil. Quite indispensible, Ron was.  
  
Ginny suprised him with a one year subscripton to Quidditch Illistrated. "It had a special section each month dedicated to a new up-and-coming seeker in the semi-pro leagues," she told him nonchalantly. And though no one saw, she was holding her breath. "'Thought you'd like it." He had to admit it was a cool present. She had be apprehensive about getting him a present at all- she didn't think she could possibly pick out anything he'd actually like. But the grin on his face when he opened it reassured her, and she felt herself relax.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had knitted her favorite non-child an entire OUTFIT, including a new sweater, socks, mittins, a scarf , hat, and even a pair of pants, all made from the same emerald green yarn with gold trim. He looked at the last item rather hesitantly, what with the holes that knitted things tend to have, until she blurted, "For sleeping, of course."  
  
From Fred and George, he'd recieved, oddly enough a...fishing pole. Harry was slightly confused, seeing how the largest body of water he'd ever been near was Mrs. Figg's koi pond in her back yard. "Er, thanks guys...this will come in handy..." He grinned as they nudged each other smugly.  
  
Mr. Weasley presented him, of course, with the ever-enigmatic kite, as well as another muggle toy- the Rubicks Cube. "It's what you call a 'Rubiscube'? Absolutely fascinating..."  
  
While he and Mrs. Weasley bickered over how to use it, George snatched the kite. He appeared to be holding it up for Ginny to see, who was sitting across the room in a rocking chair, somewhat detached and tapping her fingers.  
  
"That's the back, stupid," she drawled impatiently.  
  
He glanced at the kite and then back at her with a smirk on his face. "Yeah I know.... I was just appreciating the resemblance between you and this kite here." With that he turned it around, displaying the terrifyingly exotic Chinese Fireball in red and gold on the front of it, complete with tiny black mustach and bushy eyebrows.  
  
She opened her mouth in protest when Harry grabbed it back and came to her rescue.  
  
"Now that's not fair, George..." He said nicely. Ginny nodded in agreement, and was pleasantly suprised Harry was sticking up for her. Harry glanced her way and, went on, "The dragon didn't do anything to you...."  
  
------------------  
  
After all the presents had been opened, insults exchanged, and the "thank you"s and " 'welcome"s had been said, Fred, George and Ron began to get antsy. The three boys begged their parents to let them get on with the day.  
  
"We're going fishing." Ron stated proudly to his friend.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Fishing. He didn't know how to fish.  
  
"Fishing?"  
  
"Fishing."  
  
"Fishing." Harry echoed. "Where?"  
  
"The pond." Fred interjected, entering the room with four fishing poles.  
  
"There's no pond." He protested stupidly.  
  
"Come on Harry- the POND???" Ron said nodding meaningfully. Cleary there was a hidden meaning behind just "the pond".  
  
He shrugged. "Okay." He knew this much: whatever it was, it wouldn't be boring...  
  
Little did he know just how unboring his day would be.  
  
+Authors note+ Yeah...I'm not gonna lie- i have no idea why they got him a fishing pole. but i know you all are antsy for more story and ive been working on this chapter for like 4 months and still have no reason for a fishing pole, so im like screw it, ill upload what i have, and then maybe ill stop getting bombs in the mail from u guys.... 


End file.
